Generally, a digital camera module photographs an image using an image sensor such as a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to replace a film.
A camera module using an image sensor is less voluminous and excellent in performance and used in various fields such as mobile devices, monitoring cameras and detecting cameras mounted on a vehicle capable of photographing an image. Particularly, the trend is that a camera module used for a mobile device is gradually multi-functional, miniaturized and light-weighted.
Recently, a camera module used for mobile devices is equipped with an auto-focusing function, and devices forming the camera module must comply with demand for miniaturization of camera module in association with miniaturization of lens and improvement in optical performances. A driving device such as a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) is used for auto focusing function, where the VCM performs the auto focusing function by vertically moving a lens within a predetermined size of space.